A Panther's Path
by Devious Phenomenon
Summary: This story follows grimmjow from the birth of his human counterpart until the death. It does not follow the Bleach series much It follows it till about the newest episode out 215? PLEASE NOTE: The Human is different for a reason, wait and see!
1. Child's Birth and a Prophet's Curse

**Chapter 1: A Child's Birth and the Prophet's Curse**

It was sometime around midnight outside of the hospital. It was rather quiet, excluding

the distant sound of crickets in the underbrush and the occasional car driving past. However, inside the hospital it was busy and loud. The cries of a woman could be heard throughout the hospital, it was the sound of the giving of life, at least, that was what most of the doctors have begun to realize. There was a distinct difference in different sounds and the doctors had begun to familiarize themselves with those differences. Doctors hurried past in the hallways, they all wanted to go home, but a doctor's job requires passion, and thus none of them left due to their loyalty to their work. The cries were coming from the first floor, the oldest part of the building, as when the building started out it was a one floor grocery store and as the years had progressed, it had developed into a large functional hospital. This floor was very different from the other floors in that it still resembled a grocery store, but with wooden walls creating different rooms. The sounds were coming from room six. A young child and a man stood outside the door. Considering the similarities in the two, one could assume they were father and son. The boy looked confused and scared, his lush, dark green eyes darting back and forth like little emeralds. His brown hair hung above his eyes like spider threads and he turned and looked up at the fatherly figure, looking for reassurance. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at him, smiling. Although his face did a good job of hiding it, his eyes showed that he too was worried as well. Doctors were yelling all around them and the woman's cries drowned out the sound of the boy and the man. It was fascinating, like looking through a soundproof window. The boy looked up and his lips moved, and yet no sound could be heard. The man nodded at him and then told him something as well. The constant yelling was a numbing atmosphere, but just as quickly as it had been gotten used to, the sound stopped immediately. The child and the man both looked at the door, their eyes were even more so worried now. A long silence and the man began to pace back and forth. Just then the door opened and a doctor walked out. He wore a white doctor's coat and had low cut brown hair. His brown eyes were very kind and caring, he must have liked his job. He walked over to the father and whispered something. The man closed his eyes and let out a sigh. For a second the child looked scared, terrified in fact, but that quickly stopped when the man opened his eyes and grinned widely, the child let out a little breath of relief. The doctor walked back in and the boy and the man followed after. Inside of the room it was fairly small and bland. The walls had been painted white, but because of the black counters and the black chairs, it felt less suffocating. A young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties lay in a bed, the white sheets hanging around her as her chest rose and fall. She smiled at the man, her kind lime green eyes looked happy, but the shine had faded. Her orange-red hair hung down her face, stuck together by bead after bead of sweat. She mouthed the words to the man. He smiled, for he understood what she had said. It was a then, a cloaked figure ran into the room and looked back from the child to the man to the woman for a few seconds. He then turned back to the woman and stared at her. His eyes were a distant light blue, as if nobody was there. It sent chills down the woman's spine. He began to speak with a powerful presence "That child will bring you nothing but misfortune and misery! Save yourself from the hell of this omen!" He reached into his pocketed and pulled something out. The metallic sound and the glint from the light overhead revealed that it was a knife. She let out a cry as he raised the knife over his head, intending to stab the child. The woman closed her eyes, the man was too far away to stop the cloaked figure. He brought the knife down, but before it reached it's target, it stopped instantly. The cloaked figure backed away, muttering something under his breath, and then slumped to the ground. The doctor quickly ran over to check the man's pulse. After a few seconds he shook his head, his kind eyes were filled with sadness. As a doctor it is one's duty to keep everyone alive, regardless of what they did or tried to do. The woman screamed again and the child began to cry, the man just stood there silent. The room was filled with displeasure that night, and it would continue for some time...


	2. The Naming of the Child

**Chapter 2: The Naming of the Child**

The two parents paced back and forth around the crib. They still had not named the baby. The unnerving event that had occurred at the hospital had caused them to become involved in other matters, the baby's name never came up in a conversation. Now they cursed at themselves for being so busy, that was not how they wanted to raise a child. They had had no problems with the older brother when he was born. No crazy old prophet running in and proclaiming him an omen and trying to kill him. Just a weird old lady who thought she was his grandmother for some time. They had named him there at the hospital. He had come out of her quiet, they even checked the child to make sure it was not a still born. He had a little patch of brown hair on his little head and his big green eyes shown with curiosity, but also cautiousness. They decided right then and there that they would name him Kite, for they believed that one day the wind would pick him up and he would never fall back down. He'd be a great person throughout life and have ups and downs. This child was different however. With their minds clouded with thoughts of omens and misfortune, they were too afraid to name the child. They went through various names and still couldn't decide on one, for they all were associated with their thoughts that plagued each of them. The wife chose one name, Moth, but the father argued against it, stating that it sounded like a feminine name and that he refused to have his son live life as a Moth. Finally, they gave up and decided to try picking a random name on a list of names, maybe one of these names would spark an idea in them. The first name picked off the list was Krad. Dark reversed. Both of the parents exchanged worried glances, the prophets words were eating at their doubts, growing inside of them. They quickly dismissed the name and picked a second one at random. Raven, the father tried to chuckle to lighten up the atmosphere, and brought back up the point of the name being too feminine. It did not work, as the mother stared gravely at the name and her eyes showed even more signs of worry. Was this all a coincidence? It was becoming harder to believe by the second. They chose another name. Lucifer, a name associated with the devil. The mother began to weep. It wasn't fair. Why had that prophet come and cursed her child? Why couldn't he curse someone else's child? She instantly felt horrible for saying that and cried more. The father hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear that everything would be alright. They decided that they'd pick one more name, and that that would be their son's name. They prayed to those they looked up to that it might be a normal name. Each one closed their eyes, and miraculously, picked the same name. They both smiled. Matt. That would be the name of this child, Matt.


End file.
